


All of Our Memories

by beelisburger



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelisburger/pseuds/beelisburger
Summary: [ Azure Moon Route Spoilers! ]The war is over.Outside the gates of the conquered city, Byleth finds Yuri.Under the stars seems like a good place for a new beginning.
Relationships: Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc & My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	All of Our Memories

War had not been easy. Byleth held his Sword of the Creator tight in his hands, the Imperial Palace of Enbarr standing tall in front of them. They had managed to get this far. Looking back, he could see how many times they cut too close, how many times they had fallen on their knees. He took a moment to appreciate how they got back up just as many times. 

The city had been conquered. Hubert laid dead, stroke down by the very sword Byleth had been holding, now dirty with so much blood he doubted the stains would ever truly come off. They had no time to cry the person that had once been his student. So many of them used to be, and now found themselves covered in grass and dirt, cold stone to tell stories that they could no longer speak. Byleth knew he had done most of it, but now there was no space left for tears. Tomorrow, he would mourn. Today, he would fight. 

Footsteps alerted him that someone was near, and he turned his gaze to see Yuri, still wearing the dirt and fatigue from the battle that had just ended, but a light in his eyes that said he was more than ready to face the next one. 

“This could be the end, professor.” he said, coming to stand right next to him. Byleth felt his warmth, and looked up to the palace towering in front of them. 

“Maybe it’s finally a good beginning”, he heard himself say. 

They shared a smile, and heard the King of Faerghus’ call to arms. Then, there was no time to say anything else. 

Inside the palace, it was bloodshed. It was hard to tell which red was tapestry, and which was blood. Blue and red mixed, and chaos reigned. Byleth advanced, never once stopping. He cut down every soldier that got onto his path, eyes set on the enemy that was waiting for them in the throne room. Around them, his students were fighting too. Dimitri was ahead, an unstoppable force that their enemies had no choice but to reckon with. Next to him, always next to him, Yuri was fighting too. 

Hordes of enemies were waiting for them, every step of the way. Byleth lost count of how many swords he had dodged, of how many steps he took too close to his own end, always escaping it at the last breath. His clothes were ripped, and he could no longer tell which stains were his, and which were not. 

If things had seemed rough on the way to the throne room, what had been waiting for them behind those tall black doors made the rest faint in comparison. 

Byleth was not sure he could have called her Edelgard. He thought he had known her, a brilliant student whose ambition had been stronger than than any loyalty she had for the family that she had found in the Monastery. Byleth had fought her before. He had fought her at the Garreg Mach, the place they all used to call home, on the day he disappeared and all hell broke loose. He fought her again at Gronder, in a macabre rendition of their own traditions. He had fought her before, and it seemed like the monster they had in front of them looked at them for the first time. How far had she gone, it was hard to tell. It didn’t matter. Byleth had a job to do: he was going to cut her down, stop this war and save the few students he had left. Then, hopefully, he could finally listen to what his unbeating heart asked of him. 

He sent a look around him. He could see how hard everyone was fighting, tooth and nail, to bring the dream they shared to life. Dimitri, his students … and Yuri, who was just as dear to him, or maybe more. The clashing of swords around him started to decrease. Enemies were scarce, and Edelgard stood all alone on her high throne. 

That was all that mattered to him. It had been the fundamental force that had pushed him through every battle, every single move he had made, on the battlefield and on the strategy table. 

Then he heard a scream to his left, saw Yuri’s body hit the floor, hard, and it all stopped bearing sense. He was on his side in a moment, the Sword of the Creator already through the knight that had hurt him. 

His breath was uneven, a match to Yuri’s very own. He searched his body for wounds, and went pale when he saw the blood pouring from the man’s left side.

“Byleth一” Yuri started to say, but his voice failed him. 

Byleth did not even speak. He ignored the swords, and the fight. He tried to ignore the sound of another body hitting the ground, a few steps from them. He could not bring himself to check. Instead, he gently put a hand on Yuri’s wound, and summoned whatever strength he had left and all his healing spells on him. He only stopped when Yuri’s breathing became even, and his just after. 

“Are you alright?” he asked. He could no longer ignore the tumult around him, but he dared not to move. 

“I’m alright. I promise. Go kill the Empress”, he heard Yuri say, his voice now steadier. Byleth nodded, and began to rise. His students had gathered around them, shielding them from the fight. Mercedes was now next to him, ready to take his place. For the split of a second, Byleth thought about staying with Yuri, making sure he was alright. But it faded as soon as it arrived. He was not going to leave the fight to anyone else. Reluctantly, he left Yuri to the care of their Healers. If he survived, they were going to see each other again. 

Dimitri called for him before he could think about what would happen if not. Byleth ran, leaving his students, leaving Yuri behind, ready to face Edelgard alongside his King. 

She was strong. She had always been strong. Just, this time, it had not been enough. The battle was bloody, both sides fighting to see what morning would bring. But in the end, Dimitri put his sword through her chest, and it all was done. 

The war was over. 

What followed became in Byleth’s mind nothing more than a blur. The last thing he remembered in all its clarity was Yuri’s smile upon seeing him come back. For the span of a moment, it felt like it was just the two of them. Reality stole them away with a roar from the army, and then it was night before Byleth could even realise it. 

Festivities had been taxing, to say the least. He had simply wanted to escape, find a solitary place in Enbarr, and call it a day. And yet, his students had swarmed around him the entire day and soldier had come to congratulate him, over and over again. He was tired. He had done his job, and now he was tired. 

Not to mention that there had been one thing on his mind, ever since he walked out of the throne room. He loved his students, and he had come to care about the Knight of Seiros, albeit he forgot most of their names. But there was one person he would have loved to celebrate the day’s victory with, and he was nowhere to be found. 

After being thrown from one part of the party to the other, finally Dimitri decided that it was time to end the night with his speech, and Byleth took it as permission to leave. 

They had decided to stay at camp, just outside the gates of Enbarr. The Imperial palace still reeked of blood, and the city was destroyed. So now, as Byleth walked through the swarm of tents and soldiers, he could clearly see the stars watching over them. A thought crossed his mind, and his legs changed direction abruptly, scaring a servant who was carrying beverages behind him. He quickly apologized and fastened his pace. If Yuri had not been in the heart of the celebration, there was one place Byleth might have been able to find him. 

He was right. On a quiet hill, as close as he could get to the stars above, Yuri was sitting on a cold stone, eyes fixed on the sky. The moonrays shone over him, sweetening his features. He was beautiful. 

He only noticed Byleth once he got too close to ignore. He raised his eyes, and for a moment he could not hide the shock of surprise. Seriousness came fast on his face once again. 

“I thought the party was still going strong. Got tired of being at the centre of attention?” he asked, scooping a bit so that Byleth could sit on his side. 

There was no point in lying, so Byleth’s bleak “Yes” sounded hilariously sincere even to his own ears. 

Yuri smiled at that, and Byleth felt good. He loved seeing Yuri’s genuine smile, almost as rare as his own, although for very different reasons. 

“Did you not enjoy the company?” 

“I have been looking for yours.” that he said softly, looking at the younger man in the eyes. That too was the truth. Ever since the battle ended, Byleth had been looking forward these moments together. Just the two of them, only company to the stars. 

The silence that followed was so full of the unsaid that it almost became unbearable. Yuri had looked away, and Byleth was left wondering what to do. He could wait. For Yuri, he could wait forever. At the same time, he felt like they had been waiting for too long. 

“Yuri”, he started saying, the exact same moment the other softly murmured “Byleth”. 

They looked at each other, hands so close they could brush, and for the first time in his life Byleth could feel a sense of uneasiness spread across his cheeks. There was so much to be said, but Byleth had never been good enough with words. Actions, on the other hand, came more easily to him, and he took Yuri’s hand in his without a second thought. Even under the pale moonlight he could see Yuri blush. They stared at each other for a few seconds more, unsure of what to do but ready for what was to come.

Yuri opened his mouth. He had a look Byleth had so rarely seen on him: he seemed unsure, panic slowly rising in him. 

“You know, I still haven't thanked you for earlier. If you had not rescued me, I would have died. I had this whole speech ready, before the battle. I was going to ask you to write my name on my notebook, if anything were to happen to me, but there never really was a chance to. But I'm doing it now, because you're the only person that I—" he stopped, abruptly, to look at Byleth, who looked at him with sadness in his eyes. 

“I will. But do we really have to talk about it?" he asked. The had just reached victory over an impossible war. He wanted to cherish a good moment, instead of remembering the fear he had felt upon seeing Yuri on the ground. 

"You're right, we don't. I'm sorry. Here we are, under the stars, on the end of a war, and I'm talking about death. There is just … something that I really want you to know, Byleth.” Yuri said. His eyes, usually so sure and unwavering, failed at looking at the other boy. He was fidgeting with his free hand, the other still locked in Byleth's very own. 

And Byleth looked at him too, no words to contain Yuri's very own flood. He just pushed forward, gently placing a hand on Yuri's cheek. Suddenly free from hesitation, Yuri met him halfway, and suddenly they were kissing. Byleth had not known what to expect. He had never really kissed anyone before. Unsure of how to proceed, he stood there, Yuri’s lips gently pushing against his own. He cupped the other boy’s face, gently caressing him with his thumbs. It felt good to have him there, so close to him. They should have done it years ago. 

It was painfully clear that neither of them actually knew what to do. The kiss was sloppy, and noses were too much in the way. But they were kissing, and that alone made it all worth it. 

Yuri’s tongue stopped him from thinking any further. He felt it against its own, and the surprise took him aback for just a second. Then Byleth was slowly pushing against him, and he drove back into the kiss. They parted for a few seconds, both needing some air. Yuri smiled. Then, they were back on each other. Byleth had never felt like that before. Kiss seemed like oxygen to him: he needed Yuri to breath easily. Everything they still had not said poured onto the touch, and his hands found their way around Yuri’s waist, keeping him even closer. 

He could not tell how long they stayed like this, body against body under the moon, intoxicated by their kisses. At some point, Yuri had come to sit on Byleth’s lap, straddling him. Their kisses had deepened, hands unable to stop moving. Out of curiosity, Byleth moved away from Yuri’s lips, only to turn his focus to the neck. He decided he liked it. He liked the soft skin, and he liked the way he could feel Yuri’s breathing get heavier with every kiss he would leave. The other man’s hand found its way to Byleth’s hair, tugging him gently and sending a spark all through his body. 

The way they moved around each other was uncertain, showing a great lack of experience on both sides, but neither really seemed to mind. They started exploring, slowly, the muffled noises from the party but a white sound in the distance. 

Being together was more than enough. Being able to hold the other man in his arms, his flesh underneath his lips, was enough. They truly had both been waiting for so long. 

, Byleth corrected himself, when an unexpected movement from Yuri’s hips sent his body in overdrive, forcing a groan to escape his lips. They stared at each other for a long moment, wordlessly basking in the other’s presence, their breaths matched but uneven. Then Yuri smiled, a shade of pink on his face, and broke the silence. 

“So … your tent or my tent?” he said, trying to sound cool and charismatic, but instantly failing. Byleth smiled, holding him tighter against his own body. 

“Your tent, so no one will disturb us.” 

“You don’t want Caspar to come barging into your tent screaming about a snake in his boots while we’re all over each other, I guess.” 

“Yuri …” Byleth said, because he really did not want to think about Caspar in that moment. 

“Sorry. I一 I tend to talk a bit too much, when I’m nervous.” Yuri tried to avert his eyes. He failed at that too. 

“Are you nervous?” Byleth asked, one hand gently caressing Yuri’s back. The other, unthinkingly, was mimicking the movement on his thigh. 

Yuri gulped. He actually gulped, and looked down between them. Following his gaze, Byleth could not contain the 

that escaped his lips. 

“We really should go to your tent”. 

If things had been tentative between them under the stars, in the privacy of Yuri’s tent everything intensified. Although he just recently had his mouth over him, Byleth was overly aware of Yuri, his skin, the warmth of his body pressed against his. The first kisses had maintained a strain of the innocence they held before. But it was soon clear enough that it would not be enough. Having Yuri in his arms was good, but the hunger that he started to feel rising in his chest was just kept growing. And Yuri seemed to agree with his train of thoughts, as his eyes showed no hesitation when he lowered his hand to touch him. Byleth could feel himself grow harder under his hand, and a low groan left his throat. Yuri’s hand worked around the tightness of his pants, and Byleth started to push against him, barely noticing. 

They were breathing, hard. And they still had too many layers of clothes on. With Yuri’s still on him, Byleth started slowly undoing the laces of his own shirt, his cape already forgotten somewhere at the entrance of the tent. Their lips crushed, and Yuri’s free hand helped him get rid of that fabric too. Once Byleth stood there, bare chested, Yuri took his hand away. He was still flushed, and Byleth knew he was too一 although now it had little to do with embarrassment, and more to do with the way his body ached with desire to have Yuri’s hand back on him, all over him. 

There were so many things that he wanted to say. But now, as he breathlessly watched Yuri slowly undress himself, everything he wanted was for him to bend over. 

For a moment, he thanked his unbeating heart. Otherwise, he felt like the entire camp would shake with how fast it would be beating, as he watched Yuri take his hand in his and drag him to the bed. 

They were wrapped against each other before either of them could completely realise it. Yuri had a leg over Byleth as he started to slowly grind against him, sending sparks of pleasure through their bodies. Byleth had Yuri pinned down, a hand pressed against his side. He had started leaving a trail of kisses from his ear, going down to his neck and chest, liking how it showed the rhythm of Yuri’s breath: ragged and fragmentized. He saw the nipple, pink and erected, and thought about running his tongue over it. He looked up, pushing on his arm to gently raise himself, and with the other he cupped the other man’s face, who was now looking at him with a puzzled look. 

“Why did you stop?” Yuri asked, a tone of worry that did not fit well with his flushed cheeks and mussed hair. 

“Is it .... okay?” Byleth’s question resonated in the room, abruptly aware of how Yuri still hadn’t really said anything. He hadn’t said “no”, but that didn’t necessarily matter. 

Yuri smiled at him, turning his face to leave a small kiss on Byleth’s hand. “It’s definitely okay”. 

That was everything Byleth needed to proceed and take Yuri’s nipple into his mouth. 

He had not expected to hear the low moan that left the other’s body, but was not at all displeased with it. For good measure, he licked again in the exact same spot, this time a bit slower, while his other hand found its way to the other nipple. Yuri shivered, an involuntary movement that brought their bodies suddenly painfully closer. For a moment, the shiver of pleasure hazed Byleth’s mind, pushing him to go further down. Sucking at a nipple was good enough, but there were other parts of Yuri that required his immediate attention. 

Byleth had never sucked a dick before. He was not really quite sure about what he was supposed to do, and hoped that spontaneity would be rewarded. They would have all the time in the world to get better at it together anyway. 

He pressed a hand against it, earning himself an indecipherable grunt on Yuri’s side. He counted it as positive, and slowly wrapped his entire hand around Yuri’s cock. Slowly, painfully slowly because he wanted to get it right, Byleth started a series of slow pumps, carefully taking notice of every reaction Yuri made. When he saw Yuri grasp the sheets, he deemed himself successful. 

“Byleth …” Yuri had started to murmur, hips shaking under the other’s hands. Byleth picked up a pace, tightening and fastening the pumps, unable to take his eyes off Yuri. There, flushed and in disarray, he was still beautiful. 

He wanted to give him everything. The moon, the sky, and all the pleasure. So when he put his own mouth on Yuri’s slick head, he tried to do it right. His tongue started circling it, while his hand moved relentlessly at the base. He did all of it with barely breaking eye contact. He wanted to see it all, Yuri’s lips, parted and red. His neck showed the marks he had left, his nipples pink and erected just like they were in his mouth. 

He was well aware of his forgotten erection, but it did not matter. To see Yuri like that, he would have gone on the entire night. Except that Yuri rose, fingers tugging at Byleth’s hair, and slowly, with a voice so low he barely recognized it, said: “My turn”. 

Byleth found himself half seated, head thrown back. Breathing was hard, his thoughts a wavering mess. He found that it was really hard to concentrate on anything when Yuri sucked his cock. He was so beautiful. And he was so good. Byleth had no previous experience to compare this one to, but he was pretty sure that no other person would be this good. No other person would be Yuri. 

They had picked up a pace. Yuri’s rhythm matched his own breathing, and Byleth could feel himself get dangerously close to the edge. His chest was more filled than it had ever been. One of his hands was lost in Yuri’s hair, tugging at it just like Yuri had done to him. Byleth liked it. But he had another idea in mind. 

“Yuri … wait. Stop.” he said, breathlessly, tugging harder at the boy’s hair to get his attention. Violet eyes stared at him, darkened by pleasure. Byleth lowered himself to kiss him, a smash of lips and tongues that held nothing of the first kisses under the stars. As if he could feel what Byleth wanted of him, Yuri raised himself, pushing Byleth back until he was straddling him again. The chaos of their kisses spiraled down to a muffled sequence of moans once their lengths slided against each other, Yuri relentlessly grinding his body against Byleth. They had lost any rhythm, a mess of hips stuttering upwards, hands pumping. Yuri was the first one to come, forehead pressed against Byleth’s shoulder and his name on his lips, where he had been biting down just a moment before. It was more than enough to make him follow right after, climaxing hard on their chests, calling his lover’s name. 

All the strength that had allowed him to stand up until that moment left him the moment the haze dissipated, and Byleth laid down on the bed. Yuri mimicked his movement, abandoning himself on top of him. After a few seconds, heavily needed to catch their breath, Yuri turned his head to look at Byleth, giving him a blissful smile that Byleth knew he would never forget even in a million years. 

“I love you”, he said. It felt so right, and simple, and true, that they both wondered why they hadn’t said it before. 

“I love you too.” Byleth said, holding him tight against his own bare chest. 

It was, finally, a good beginning. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!   
> firstly i want to thank my dear friend who commissioned this to me ;3; i would have never even attempted to write p0rn if it wasn't for you (abt that,,, please be kind everyone i tried my best but it was awkward to say the least lol) i love you!!


End file.
